Rude Removal
Synopsis Rude Removal, known by fans as Dexter's Rude Removal, was the never-before seen (until January 22 2013), and highly controversial episode of Dexter's Laboratory. Dexter creates rude clones of himself and Dee-Dee and must stop them before disaster strikes. Plot Dexter feels that rudeness is keeping him from being a perfect child, so he invents a "Rude Extractor" to remove the rudeness from his person. However, Dee Dee enters the lab and begins to break things, until Dexter finally is able to tackle her, unfortunately they are both hit with the Rude Extractor's beam. This creates two evil, rude duplicates of two, who knock their good selves out before cursing at each other and smashing up the lab. Mom calls the two down for lunch, so the evil copies of Dexter and Dee Dee smash their way downstairs, breaking things and cursing. Just as they reach the dining room, they stop swearing and sit down at the table, they then proceed to shovel food in their mouths while making rude noises. Mom asks them how they're enjoying the meal, evil Dexter answers with a profane sentence, to which evil Dee Dee counters with more swearing, this makes Mom faint. When Mom awakens, she is caught between a food fight between the rude clones, further angering her and yelling at the two to go to their rooms "forever". In response to the request, Rude Dexter starts to back-talk Mom by telling her "to do what all good mothers do and clean up the mess yourself", then leaves the kitchen with Rude Dee-Dee. Rude Dexter spots Nice Dexter and Dee-Dee and tells their nice couterparts that their mother wanted them. They accept the matter and ask their evil clones where they were going, in which Rude Dexter replies, "we're gonna f*&^ up your lab!". The real Dexter and Dee-Dee do not take the threat too seriously and go on to the kitchen where Mom equips Nice Dee-Dee with a mop and demands the clones to clean up the mess the rude clones made while she went out to get a bar of soap to "clean out" their mouths. When the nice counterparts are about to clean, they hear the rude clones destroying the lab, which lead their nice counterparts to stop their cleaning, leave a note for Mom and head to the lab before further destruction is made. The normal Dexter and Dee Dee come to and are able to get their evil twins back to the lab, where they destroy them.The two then leave the lab as Dexter announces he was glad that there was no harm done, as they come around a corner, they see Mom standing before them menacingly with a bar of soap in her hand, she angrily calls Dexter and Dee Dee over to her. As Dexter looks into the camera, he swears before the iris out. Trivia * Adult Swim released the episode on Youtube more than 14 years after its creation on January 22, 2013. * This episode is famous for its excessive profanity and use of language. * The episode contains a racial stereotype through the episode: Rude Dexter and Dee-Dee have New York City accents (implying that Americans are rude) and Nice Dexter and Dee-Dee have British accents (implying that Europeans are polite). * At the beginning Dee Dee asks Dexter if he's going to make another remote control that turns people into animals, this is a reference to the pilot episode "Changes". * When "rude" Dexter takes a pie out of the fridge if has a red cherry on it. But when the mom doesn't allow him to have it, the cherry is purple. External Links 1.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TLN_ka1ZSDg&list=FLKDYYT71fI9x69O8OJvGdsA&index=3 2.http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1057601/ Category:Episodes